


The door 2

by Murimuri



Category: iKON；binhwan；bohwan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murimuri/pseuds/Murimuri
Summary: 一个疯子的故事





	The door 2

**Author's Note:**

> 无论快乐抑或痛苦，我将永远陪伴着你

4.  
事实上，金韩彬是个寡欲的人。  
把金振焕抓回来之前，他甚至连床伴都不多。想爬上他床的人是不少，但不代表他来者不拒，之前做过的女人，更多的是给送她们来的人一个面子，像例行公事。  
刚开始的时候，他并没有打算对金振焕做些什么，毕竟他本不喜欢男人。他将他锁在自己的房间里也只是为了满足自己的恶趣味。  
他让手下将一个铺着软垫的精致笼子放在自己的床边，用锁链拴着他纤细的脖子。他只是单纯地想羞辱这个小少爷，没了家族的你，在我这儿连人都不算，就是我圈养起来的金丝雀。也耀武扬威地让别人知道，他们大张旗鼓地破了对家的门，对家的少爷成了自己身下的玩物，即使这并没有发生，但是没日没夜地关在房间里，谁又知道真假呢。一开始，他不过是为了给自己立威，顺便羞辱金振焕罢了。  
而某个微醺的夜晚，氛围有些变质了。  
刚结束了一个宴会，金韩彬不可避免地应酬了几杯，打开房门的时候，笼子里的人似乎已经睡着了。平日里自己一进房他就开始吵闹，所以他都回来得很晚。他只扔了一件自己不怎么穿的衬衫给他，自己的身形偏瘦，即使比金振焕高出不少，衬衫穿在金振焕的身上也只是堪堪挡住他的臀部。  
光裸的大腿白得有些晃眼，听说这小少爷本来也不怎么喜欢出门，运动也不怎么好，自然生得白净。金韩彬向笼子走过去，笼子的间隙人出不来，但是可以把手伸进去。他不由自主摸上那白皙的大腿，突如其来的触感让金振焕轻颤了一下，但是没有醒来。温暖的皮肤如奶油般细腻，金韩彬的手继续上移，靠向臀边。金韩彬的眼神微暗，对了，自己似乎连内裤都没给他。  
金振焕似乎有些不舒服地缩了一下，像只小奶狗一般。他的脸上挂着泪痕，眼角泛红，金韩彬将手缩了回来，从衣服口袋里拿出钥匙，打开了锁。  
他不信任何人，钥匙一向只放在自己身上。  
轻微的声响没能吵醒金振焕，但接下来粗暴的动作可以。金韩彬的手伸进笼子里一把抓住金振焕的头发，硬是把他拖了出来，拴着脖子的皮铐连着锁链哗啦啦地响着，金振焕一下被痛醒，脸上是刚醒来的朦胧以及对突然被抓头发的吃痛。  
脸前是那个可怕的男人，但他自带自己回来，从没有试过这样大晚上将自己拖出来，他有些害怕，但机会难得，他还是迅速反应了过来，开始挣扎，说不定这就是自己逃跑的机会。当然，被关了许久，甚至一向不善运动的金振焕哪里能挣开握惯枪的金韩彬，还没多挣两下已经被提到金韩彬的跟前。   
金韩彬一手捏住他的小脸，手感还不错嘛，在金振焕震惊的眼神中，也许还有酒精的作用，他做了件自己也没想到的事。  
他朝金振焕被捏得有些嘟起来的嘴亲了下去。金振焕不是没接过吻，他和金知元也试过，只是没想到这个男人竟然会亲自己。顺着因错愕而张开的嘴唇，金韩彬的舌头顺利地滑入金振焕的嘴里，掠夺起他口腔里的气息，和人一样，一股香软的甜味。愕然的金振焕回过神，不禁冒火，即便是被人关进笼子，作为黑帮少爷谁敢这么轻薄他，没有犹豫，他猛地合齿咬了金韩彬的舌头。  
金韩彬吃痛，一下松开了他，他竟然敢咬自己！？这下咬得不轻，他都要怀疑他是想咬断自己的舌头让自己送命了，当然，金振焕也不是没这个念头。金韩彬也不是个好惹的主，床事上一直处于主导的他哪能受这样的气，一巴掌扇在了金振焕还带着挑衅的脸上。  
这一下力气不小，金振焕即使预料到，还是被力道甩得猛地往后翻，头撞到笼子上，发出一声闷响。没容他多反应片刻，金韩彬一手抓住他的锁链将他往回拉，“你胆子倒是不小。”“呸，乳臭未干的毛头小子。”后脑勺虽疼，但嘴上可不能认输，金韩彬没料到，这小少爷还敢往他脸上啐吐沫，平日里哭闹可没看出他还有这胆量。  
金振焕怕疼，怕黑，但那都是只能给展现给家人看的。他哭闹无非也是要让这对家少主心烦，要真说是害怕金韩彬，他一个黑道大少爷还不至于。  
怒极反笑，毛头小子？我倒要让你看看谁是毛头小子。金韩彬随手抹去脸上的吐沫，链扣的设计很巧妙，只要一摁某个小机关，便能将锁链和脖子上的皮铐分离。扯住略宽松的皮铐，常年锻炼的金韩彬轻松便将金振焕甩到了自己的床上。金振焕被甩了个天旋地转，脑袋还发懵，那男人竟欺身压了上来·。  
“你！！干什么！！”随着动作往上缩的衬衣一下让金振焕裸露的下体暴露在空气中，羞恼之间一张白净的小脸涨得通红，他奋力挣扎，却还是被金韩彬的身体卡入了两腿之间。金韩彬单手摁住他拼命挣扎的手腕，另一只手去解自己的领带。他的手指骨节分明，解领带的动作色情得要命，而金振焕可没有闲心去欣赏，他对接下来会发生的事极其不安。  
如他意料的一般，金韩彬解下的领带将他的手绑在胸前，他只能扭动着身体，试图将自己的双腿合起来，在自己死对头面前裸露下身可不是自在的事情。金韩彬自然不会如他所愿，他甚至有意将自己双腿分得更开，以让金振焕保持着双腿大开的姿势。他也不屑做什么前戏，随手抄过枕头塞到他臀下。一手压着金振焕的大腿，金韩彬一手开始解自己的皮带。  
“不…不要！！”金振焕真的慌了，他从未听闻这大少爷有玩男人的癖好，但无论他如何奋力挣扎，胸前被缚住的双手也不松半分。解开皮带的金韩彬欺身压到金振焕的身上，拉下自己的拉链，金振焕甚至能感受到内裤里勃动的性器正贴在自己的腿间一下一下地跳动着，这种感觉让他害怕；金韩彬将手指伸入金振焕的口腔，“呜呜呜…！！”“你最好咬下去，那除了你的口水还有我的血可以给你当润滑。”仿佛将要被咬的不是自己，金韩彬说得有些云淡风轻。  
慌乱之中金振焕没咬破他的手指，反倒是上下齿咬合咬伤了自己，金韩彬的手指搅了一圈，夹着他的舌头往外轻扯，手指上沾着吐沫，还有些许血珠。他轻笑，“我们就看看谁是毛头小子。”说罢直接将手指捅入了金振焕的后穴。  
疼痛之下金振焕不禁冒出眼泪，他嘴上喊叫着抗拒，但身下扩张的动作没有一丝减轻的迹象；大概是痛得厉害，金振焕也不知道哪来的力气，竟猛地抬起手臂撞向金韩彬。一声闷响，金韩彬脸歪向一边，心里骂了句脏话，看来他体力还很充裕嘛，没有多想，他脸朝回金振焕的方向，那个表情至今仍不时出现在金振焕的噩梦中。  
“看来你身体素质没我想象中的差。”金振焕还没反应过来他是什么意思，下身的异物感猛然撤离，紧接着他感到自己的身体被撕开了两半。一瞬间他的眼前有些发白，他仿佛听见了下身如布帛般撕裂的声音。金知元何时不时宠着自己疼着自己，他皱一下眉头都心疼得不行，一直被细心呵护的人怎能忍受这样的痛。  
他仿若痛到失声，胸膛剧烈起伏着，嘴唇颤抖。金韩彬也被夹得不好受，干涩的甬道夹得他生疼，动一下都艰难。或许还是需要一点别的。金韩彬从中间将衬衫扯开，扣子崩开弹到了床上。他不曾特意取悦自己的床伴，但现在这样双方都不好受，他倒也不介意退一步，反正他也是主宰的那个人。有些粗暴地咬着金振焕的胸前的乳头，倒是让痛觉转移了不少，后穴稍一放松，金韩彬便猛地一顶，净根莫入，囊袋紧贴着金振焕的臀缝。这一下便让本只是红肿的穴口撕裂了一些，出血后倒是顺畅了些。  
金韩彬可不管金振焕什么感受，径自便耸动了起来。金振焕不记得后面发生了什么，只知道自己哭哑了嗓子，从大嚎大叫到只能嘶哑地低泣，那个毫无慈悲的男人硬生生把自己做到晕死过去，那一晚他不知道被做了多少次，翌日醒来只知道自己的身体被狠狠蹂躏，一丝力气都提不上来。  
他们第一次的关系，就是这样莫名其妙地开始，而又伤痕累累地结束。

5.  
做过一次不代表要负责，更何况金韩彬这样对欲望寡淡的人。然而他渐渐开始对这一羞辱这大少爷的方式着迷，玩他可比玩外面那些庸脂俗粉有意思多了。  
金振焕不会刻意迎合自己，甚至次次都要奋力挣扎，黑道家族的少主从小便被教育，唯有用自己的力量，令对方臣服，太轻易服软的对手没有驯服的价值。他好似在调教一只暴躁的宠物一般，日夜玩弄，磨损他的自尊，那时他还不曾察觉，他自己已经慢慢陷了进去。  
他真正开始察觉自己的占有欲，是他发现金振焕开始有些精神失常的时候。  
他将金振焕放出笼子的时间越来越多，取而代之的是将锁链拷在了自己的床头，自己的房间成了新的笼子。那天金韩彬回到房间，意外地发现金振焕还没睡。床上的人转过头来，不像平日里恶狠狠地瞪他，反倒是一下子从床上跃起，扑向金韩彬，“你回来了！”就像等待了主人一天的宠物狗。  
金韩彬下意识接住他，金振焕搂住金韩彬的脖子，像小袋熊一样挂在他身上，“我好想你啊～”金韩彬挑眉，他又要玩什么花招？“小元。”  
金韩彬愣神了，小元？小元是谁？金振焕似乎没察觉到他的错愕，往他脸颊上亲了亲，“你怎么回来这么晚，我一个人都无聊死了。”  
金韩彬是个聪明的人，他迅速反应了过来，他大概是把自己认成那个叫小元的人了。  
“小元？你怎么都不说话？”金振焕搂着金韩彬，“我是不是惹你生气了？”金韩彬还是第一次看金振焕这般委屈巴巴的表情，不过是不和他说话，好像就要塌了天似的。“小元，小元不要生我气好不好。”小嘴撅得更高，讨好地亲吻着金韩彬的嘴唇和脸颊。看金韩彬还是没反应，金振焕有些失落，转眼好像想到了什么好主意，笑容可爱中带了些许魅惑，“那哥哥和小元玩小元喜欢的好不好？”接着便蹲下身，解开了金韩彬的裤子。  
哦，原来那个关在地下室的小子叫小元啊。还没多感叹一会，金韩彬便被腿间的感觉打断了思路。金振焕的小手一边撸动着手中还沉睡的巨物，一边技巧性地抚弄底下的双球。没看出来，原来他挺会的嘛。男人都是感官动物，金韩彬的下身迅速充血勃/起，金振焕抬头对他笑，“我就知道小元会喜欢这个。”说罢又低下头去，含下眼前的巨物。金振焕整个人都小小的，包括嘴巴，一下容纳不下金韩彬的性器，于是伸出小手抚慰着没含进去的部分。舌头技巧性地围绕着龟/头打转，舌尖轻触龟/头的小孔，魅惑的狐狸眼往上一挑，突然猛地一吸。  
“嘶！！”金韩彬差点站不稳脚，刚那一下差点让他缴械投降，他不是没被口/交过，但金振焕看起来可比那些女人魅多了，明明长着一张天真的面孔，偏偏比蛇蝎还魅。从金振焕嘴里抽出性/器，牵出一条银丝，一把抱起还有些搞不清楚状况的金振焕，不玩白不玩。  
将他压到床上刚准备狠狠发泄一下，这小猫竟又动作了起来。“等，等一下！”说罢抱着正想看看他又要玩什么的金韩彬，一个翻身，骑在了金韩彬的身上。“让，让我自己来。”小脸红得要命，还要状似大胆地在金韩彬泛着水光的性/器上撸了一把，手指上沾满了液体。金振焕支起膝盖，将自己撑起来一些，手探到了自己的双腿之间，做起了扩张。这场面金韩彬还没欣赏过。  
“哈啊…小元…小元…”轻轻刮蹭着自己的前列腺，金振焕的身体有些颤抖。随着他叫得越多，金韩彬渐渐开始有些心烦，小元小元地叫个不停，明明在他面前的是自己啊。金韩彬突然扯开了金振焕还在扩张的手，扶住自己的性/器，便握着金振焕的腰往下摁。“嗯啊…哈…小元的…好烫…”金振焕双腿软倒在金韩彬的两侧，两手撑着金韩彬的胸膛让自己保持平衡。  
金韩彬拍拍他的屁股，示意他动起来。金振焕缓了片刻，自己抬着腰，深深浅浅的抽插着。这样的体位插得很深，小元向来都喜欢。他温吞的频率挠得金韩彬心痒，正巧他又喊了一声小元，金韩彬的理智崩断了，他本以为自己不在意。  
他猛地抱住金振焕，将他重新压回身下。金韩彬一手捂住他的嘴，以免再听到别人的名字。身下用力抽插，金振焕的眼睛直勾勾地盯着自己，热烈而浓郁，仿佛钩子一般钩在自己身上，他明知那眼神不是给自己的。平日里他这般粗暴的动作只会惹来他的哭喊，他现在却这般深情。  
完了，我完了。金韩彬有些绝望，他清楚自己的感情，他也从不掩饰自己的感情，但此时他竟有些两难，他只能将自己深埋在金振焕的体内，让自己的气息从内而外沾染遍他的全身，他俯身在他耳边说：“记住，现在把你操得死去活来的人，叫金韩彬。”

6.  
金知元逃了出来。  
他一路闯到金韩彬的房间，想要救出他的哥哥。他浑身散发着血气，为了他的哥哥，他杀多少人都乐意，包括他自己。  
然而门内的场景有些让他意料不及。  
眼前坐在金韩彬身上肆意起伏着的人，正是自己的哥哥。自己无数次捧在手心里，一遍一遍说着“我爱你”的哥哥。  
他们十指相扣，仿佛心意相通的恋人。金韩彬并不惊慌，只是捞过床上的衣服裹在金振焕的身上，“宝贝，你看看谁来了？”  
金振焕似乎有些许害羞，他当然应该害羞，不，应该是感到羞耻，金知元心想。他从衣服里探出半张小脸，还带着些许雾气的眼睛看向金知元，“小元，这是谁呀。”金知元清晰地听到他问金韩彬。  
拿起手里抢来的枪指向金韩彬，金知元怒吼，“你对他做了什么！！”  
“我不过是爱他罢了。”金韩彬摸着金振焕的头，金知元一吼可有点把他的小宝贝吓着了。  
“不可能…这不可能…”如果他的哥哥不再记得他，把别人当作他，那还有什么意义…  
始料不及的枪声让金振焕回过神，他看向发声的方位，以及血泊中倒下的金知元。  
“小元…？”他的瞳孔剧烈震动着，猛地从金韩彬怀里挣开，金振焕扑向了金知元，“小元！！”然而太阳穴旁的黑洞已经明晃晃地告诉金振焕他不可能得到回应。  
金振焕眼中蓄泪，他看向金韩彬，拳头收紧，他说不出一句话。他突然从金知元手里夺过枪，直指着金韩彬。  
金韩彬眼中闪过一丝痛苦，不过也只是一瞬，他向金振焕走过去，“你如果想开枪，就开枪吧。”他将自己的胸膛顶向了金振焕的枪口。他的手握住他拿枪的手，“死在你手里，可比死在不知道谁的枪下好多了。”  
金振焕嘴唇哆嗦着，半天挤出一句话，“…你以为我不敢吗”“我知道你敢。”他凑上前，轻轻地在他的嘴唇印上一吻，“我爱你，金振焕。”  
似是崩溃大叫，随着泪水滑落，他扣下了扳机。

7.  
金振焕睁开双眼，眼前是金知元有些担心的脸。  
“怎么了哥？做噩梦了吗？”金振焕摇摇头，重新把脸埋到了金知元的怀里。  
金知元舒了一口气，提溜着自己的哥哥收拾收拾起床，“没事就好，今天有客人要来呢，快起来吧。”  
“小元。”“嗯？”“我做了个好长的梦，梦到我们都死了。”金知元愣了一下，随即又笑开了，“我们死在一起了吗？”“嗯，死在一起了。”金振焕也笑了。  
收拾好下楼，客人已经在客厅等待。  
青年起身，对金振焕伸出手。  
“你好，我叫金韩彬。”

THE END


End file.
